My stalker, was the shy type?
by KHR1427
Summary: Who would've thought that after Gray and Juvia started dating, Juvia would become the shy one.
1. Chapter 1

"Juvia, you and gray are finally dating. I thought you'd spend every waking hour next to him."

Lucy was a bit confused. Last night Gray, the idiot, had finally confessed to Juvia. Juvia was happy, of course. (She fainted and kissed him in front of the whole guild, after she recovered her shock.) The next day, all the members of Fairy Tail (Lucy included) expected Juvia to be all over Gray even more than usual. What happened next shocked the whole guild. She went and…sat next to…Lucy. The guild couldn't believe it. Juvia sitting next to her arch nemesis? Especially now? After gray confessed to her?

Yep, the whole guild was quite perplexed.  
"Edo.." The sound of Juvia's voice answering Lucy's question got the guild to listen in on her. From across the bar, a surprised Gray was also listening to his new girlfriends reasoning. He was also quite confused with the whole situation, especially since she'd sit next to him before when he didn't want her to.  
"Juvia just thought that- that Gray-sama was angry at her for what she did to him at the guild yesterday. So Juvia thought I should give him some space, to cool off."

Seeing how Gray had reacted to that kiss, the guild nodded in agreement.  
They remembered how he turned so red, redder then Natsu's hair, and ran out of the guild. Juvia had fainted again and the boys [Natsu, Elfman (…well, I guess he was a man…) and Freed] had to carry her home.

Juvia was turning red and mumbled a few things after realising practically the whole guild was listening in.

Gray was surprised at her answer. The shameless Juvia who'd voice her awkward fantasy's out loud? The one who stared at his naked body on a daily basis?...without shame?  
He smiled a bit.  
"Juvia." The guild and Juvia turned to his voice. Juvia started blushing even more.

"Juvia, you're such a baka." Gray rolled his eyes, "you'd think by now I wouldn't be used to you embarrassing me? I don't mind if you sit next to me. Actually I'd-" Gray suddenly turned red when he realized what he was going to say next.  
"- like it if you sat next to me from now on."

The guild awwww'd and laughed at a very flustered Juvia who had started smiling the happiest smile she could manage. Before getting up and going to a very red Gray, she glared at Lucy, and then smiled. "Arigatou Lucy-san."

Lucy smiled at a laughing Juvia and a pretend grouchy Gray, sitting next to each other enjoying lunch.  
She patted herself on the back and went back to glaring at Natsu, hoping he'd get the hint.

* * *

Yesh,Yesh, I ruv Juvia. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I guess, this is the stalking part of the title? even though this takes place after the first story...oh we'll...please read and review thanks.

* * *

"Stalk, stalk, stalk."  
Juvia whispered those three words, as she ran from bush to bush. The stealth of a stalking fangirls couldn't second to anything.

"No wait." The defensive part of Juvia's brain reasoned, "Juvia isn't stalking. Juvia is not desperate. Juvia is just...never leaving her boyfriends side, like they promised each other."

Juvia nodded once, glad to come up with a good reason for her obsession.

Although, another little voice nagged still nagged in Juvia's head saying, 'that probably doesn't involve following your boyfriend when he's out on a daily stroll.'  
Juvia obviously ignored the reasonable part of her brain.

"Aaaaah Gray" Juvia coons as she notices his stripping habit kicking in. His steady hands slowly ripping his shirt over his head, defined muscles clenching and relaxing when his deed was done.

"No, Gray" Juvia covered her eyes at this sight.

Why must Juvia's boyfriend be so hot and seductive? She questions, her fantasise starting.

But while lost in her fantasies, she notices, from her 360 RR vision, 2 girls were also staring at his perfect body.

"Could they be Romantic Rivals? KYAAA! Juvia is so jealous but Juvia mustn't blow her cover. Wait! Juvia knows. Juvia will glare at them meanly and they will get the message."  
As she sneaked past the 2 girls, hot on Grays naked ass, she gave them her meanest stares, making sure they see the hatred in eyes.

Juvia will so anything to have Gray sama only her's.

"mwahahah" she evilly laughed.

"What was her problem?" Juvia heard them ask.  
Good, that meant they were scared and acknowledges the fact that precious Gray sama belonged to Juvia.  
Evilly chuckling some more, she hides behind a mail box, a few meters from he shop Gray just entered.

"This shop was graced by an angel."

Juvia must go in afterwards and buy everything Gray sama touched. But not now of course. Juvia cannot let Gray sama see Juvia do this.

Juvia will wait for Gray sama to come out.

Juvia will prepared to wait there as long as she could for her precious love to walk out.  
Finally, after much needed resting (watching Gray sleep at night really tires her out at night) she spots him walk out and back, to the direction of the guild.

Juvia must follow him. Juvia will buy the stuff after dinner.

With that thought already replaced by the sight of Gray sama's perfectly muscled back, Juvia followed behind.  
As long as the actual Gray is here, Juvia doesn't need his surroundings. Just him.

When they were a few blocks from the guild, Juvia ran ahead, grabbed a few buns at a nearby vender, and ran into the guild.  
She couldn't possibly let her nakama find out how she stalks Gray. They would think she was obsessive. And weird. 2 things Juvia defiantly WASN'T.

Juvia sat down, mechanically eating her buns. If would only be a while before Gray-sama returns.  
"Chomp chomp chomp."

But the buns were tasteless compared to Gray's entrance into the guild.  
Juvia watched, with hearts in her eyes, as he threw opened the doors with much strength, more then even Elfman probably. Each step he took was graceful, his muscular arms perfectly synchronized as they swung to the rhythm of his steps.  
It was beautiful.  
Juvia followed each step, with a constant stare, until he finally stopped in front of her, throwing a small package in front of her.  
What? Could it be? Did Gray-sama get her a gift. HE MUST HE THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER. Juvia's head spun with her thoughts, somehow leading to the both of them in a bedroom.  
"I got you a present."  
Her fantasy man himself, woke her from her fantasy.  
"I saw it at the store and thought it reminded me of you."  
Juvia did not wait to open the gift. Anything her beloved bought, must be perfect.

She tore open the package with impatient hands and eyes.  
Juvia must see what her precious had bought her. This way, Juvia could flaunt to the other girls who thought Gray was theirs.

The present, it was a necklace, the color of Juvia's eyes. Juvia teared up.  
Unable to comtrol herself, she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Only Juvia can kiss Gray sama after receiving a gift from him. Because Gray sama can only give Juvia gifts.

Then, Juvia realized what she did.

"oh my, Juvia is so embarrassed."  
Gray sputtered and turned red, his hands around her waist.  
He knew it wasn't long before she would faint from her actions.  
"KYAAAAA"

Well now everyone say Juvia mark Gray, Juvia thought, the excitement from the kiss knocking her out.  
Then, she fainted, Gray catching her in his ready arms.

Lucy and levy, from the other side of the guild laughed at the couple. Everyone Knew that Juvia stalked Gray during his daily walk. Everyone also knew that Gray still had no clue on this fact, even though it seemed fairly obvious.  
Maybe he was too focused on his gift for her?  
The girls squealed back to there heated conversation about love, gushing over Gray and Juvia.


End file.
